Being with how your suppose to be with
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: You always end up with Mr/Mrs Right
1. Chapter 1

The letter Kim wrote to Tommy breaking up with him was about Jason, Jason is who she was in love with. It broke up the group Team Kim which was Trini, Aisha, and Adam and Team Tommy Kat, Tayna, Billy, Zach, Rocky and Justin. However about a year ago Kim realized she was still in love with Tommy and always would be, she has suffered 3 miscarriages with Jason. Tommy married Kat and has 4 kids Robert 8 old, William 7 old( aka willie named after Billy), Zachery Rockford 6 old( named after Zach and Rocky), and Tayna Justine 5 old( named after Tayna and Justin). Takes place 4 years after dino thunder so in 2009

Chapter 1

Kim I'm so sorry this has happen to you said a tearful Trini, her baby was born stillborn, Jason is mad as hell, they are at Jason and Kim house in Angel Grove, CA. Why the hell can't we have a kid said a irate Jason, don't worry you 2 will have a child says Adam, I don't think so said Jason something is wrong where she can't carry it to term. Don't worry you just have to faith everything will workout voiced Aisha, no I don't think we have kids says Kimberly, well your only half way right says a voice. And in a white lights stood 3 people 1 a beautiful woman in a green bikini, 1 man in blue armour with brown hair and the last man has black hair, grey eyes and creamy smooth face. Duclea, Ninjor says Adam, Kim and Aisha, what are you all doing here they asked. To stop a great and powerful evil from taking over the galaxy and to help you all with the issue you all are having. What evil are you talking about, Zankou he was the teacher of Zedd and a lot of the UAE, and he is more powerful than any of you have ever faced. The other were all nervous by this, hey who are you said Adam, my young lion, I'm shocked you don't know the person who made you a ranger, Zordon asked Adam yes it's me and they all go up and hug him. We miss you Zordon said Kim crying, I have miss you 2 my young firebird, all of you I have missed. But we thought Andros killed you when your tube was destroyed, no I was just transported back to my body on Eltar. But 1 of the reasons we are here is because of your all's personal lives and the falling out you had with the others, why did you have that falling out. Because I chose to be with Jason instead of Tommy, why would you leave your soulmate, soulmate voiced the others loudly, yes the falcon and crane was always meant to fly as 1. Is that why I can't get pregnant, is it you who left him asked Duclea, yes then you won't be having a baby, well aleast not by Jason here says Zordon. Jason gets mad and leaves the room and is cussing up a storm, but wait Tommy has kids with Kat said Aisha, that's because he is not the 1 who walked away from his soulmate and that is how he has children. So the only way for her to have kids is with Tommy, yes that is true. Even if Kim left Jason, Tommy would never leave Katherine, well pretty soon that will not be a problem, something is about to happen to Katherine says Zordon. So what are you going to do Kimberly asked Aisha, where's Jason asked Kim, he walked out the door, I better go get him.

Jason's POV

I cannot believe that the reason me and Kim cannot have kids is because we are not meant to be together. All my life I have been in love with Kimberly and now we cannot have a family together,what I have done to deserve this thought Jason. Jason says Kimberly what are you doing out here she asks, so I can listen to them say what a mistake you made by marring me, I think not. They did not mean it that, don't lie for them hell even your still in love with Tommy, that's not true she tried to say, you do not have to lie to me. I know of the conversation you had with Aisha and Trini of how you should have not rushed into breaking up with Tommy or how Tommy was a better lover than me. So you are spying on me now she asked mad no I walked in to you saying it, you all just did not hear me. Jason, no Kimberly I want to know are you still in love with Tommy, yes she said after a minute of silence, I never stopped being in love with him. Did why break up with him and marry me then, I thought my love for you was stronger but I realize my love for you was only a brotherly love she said now we know where we stand, I guess I better move out then Jason wait what Kimberly I'm really sorry yeah what ever.

Scene Change

Tommy's POV

Things have been good these pass 10 years with Katherine, after his work with Anton Mercer, he found Oliver Enengies, which is now a multi-billion dollar business, which sells different type of fuels. last year he started a another branch Oliver Tech and it is already worth billions, last month forbes listed him as the richest man on the planet with a fortune of $750,000,000,000. Him and Kat have been married for 9 years and have 4 children together, yes life has been good for them and he would not change it for nothing. 4 years ago he got back in the ranger business as the black ranger, it took them a whole year but they beat Messgog aka Anton Mercer, Anton was free from Messgog and Messgog was killed, he stills keep in touch with the kids, Kira and Trent are getting married this summer. Just then he heard a noise, mommy yelled Justine Tommy runs to the noise and see's Kat on the floor with blood coming out of her mouth, Kat baby breath please said a scared Tommy. Robert call 911 and his son does that, please baby stay with me he says, dad there on the way, few minutes later the paramedics pull up to the house and put Kat on the streacher. Hey Rocky man said Tommy on the phone, yeah call the others and meet me at Reefside General, what happen Kat had a accindent and was rushed to the hostipal, alright on my way, come on kids said Tommy.

Scene Change Reefside General

The waiting room is packed with people with people, Mr. Oliver said a doctor yes I'm he how is my wife well we was able to stop the bleeding but we was not fast enough I'm sorry she is gone he says. Tayna and Haley ball their eyes out, Rocky, Zach, Billy and Justin cannot believe she is gone, the kids are crying and Tommy is in a state of shock. The woman he loves more than anything in this whole world is dead, the woman he swore to love for the rest of his life. He wonders what he has done to deserve this, when Kimberly left him he thought he would never be able to love another person like this as long as he lived, but Katherine showed him differently. How is he gonna to survive without her, how will the kids make it without her. Tommy are you gonna call her parnets asked Justin, yeah I will in a little while, I just need time to process all of this. He walks out in the hallway to call his parnets and tell them what happen, his mom burst into tears and so does his dad. He then after finishing up his call with his parnets calls Katherine's, and boy they are devasted by this, but they are on the first plane to Reefside. All man how will I get though this thought him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zach's POV

Katherine Funeral was a sober affair, he does not know how Tommy can manage to hold it together if something happen to Angela he would fall apart. He always thought that Tommy would end up with Kimberly but through disgraceful actions on Jason and Kimberly's part.

Flashback

Jason how could you do that to Tommy asked Zach, he is 1 of your best friends and you stab him in the back like that. I love Kim since we were kids says Jason and yet she loves another person voiced Zach, Jason tries to say something. Don't fool yourself into thinking that she loves you and only you I see the love and passion in her eyes when she looks at Tommy. 1 day she is gonna come to the realization that she only loves Tommy and Tommy only and you will be heart broken. Zach walks away from Jason not knowing it would be 12 years before they saw each other again.

Flashback end

Man today has been 1 hell of a day, Katherine's funeral and kids crying all day but no matter what he will always be there for Tommy.

Regular POV

Everybody is here in Tommy living room offering comfort to him, Tayna is hugging him while crying when all of a sudden they teleported to the old command center. Already there were Kim, Jason, Adam, Aisha, and Trini. Welcome rangers said some voices and they turned around and saw it was Duclea, Ninjor and Zordon. They were all shocked to see them and when they got out of their shock, they all ran up to hug them accept for Tommy though. Young Falcon says Ninjor, I'm sorry you lost your lioness, but today is not a time for mourning. As we speak evil forces are on they way to earth to destroy everything we hold dear and sacred. What's wrong asked Rocky, an evil being known as Zankou the mentor to Lord Zedd is on his way to earth to conquer it and everything we work so hard for. So you wait till the day of my wife's funeral to spring this on use said Tommy in a calm but deadly voice. We know that you are hurting falcon but, no buts, Katherine is barely cold in her grave and you want to spring shit like this on me. Well you can just send me back and have somebody else take the white ranger powers. Tommy you do not understand the gravity of the situation here, Zankou will kill all you hold dear here and you all are the only 1's who can stop him said Zordon. What about the other ranger teams asked Justin, they are not Nijetti like the rest of you all is or will be. How will our Nijetti spirits help use asked Billy, because those who are Nijetti anything is possible, but will they make take over our minds and thoughts again. We believe so, they are sentiment of your animals spirits so it's most likely that will be the case the again. Another thing says Ninjor, your animals will most likely steer you in a romantic relationship with a fellow ranger. I FUCK KNEW IT THERE WAS BOUND TO BE SOMETHING LIKE THIS NEXT THING YOU ME IS THAT THE FALCON AND CRANE MUST FLY AS 1 ROARED TOMMY. Tommy please calm down you and Kimberly were always meant to be together that as far as he got before Tommy tackled him and started to beat the hell out of Zordon. The gang went to pull him off of him, YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TELL ME WHO I SHOULD BE WITH yelled Tommy. Falcon said a shocked Ninjor, you need to calm down I feel the anger coming off of you, the crane and falcon are soulmates. My soulmate is dead yelled Tommy and no matter what any of you say I will never take back that cheating bitch again, I wouldn't fuck her with Zedd's dick. Kimberly just runs from the room crying, did you have to say that asked Trini, it was the truth he said. And I thought she is married to Jason anyway, we are getting a divorce, well she will have to find somebody else then. Duclea today was bad to spring this on use said Billy like Tommy said Katherine is not even cold in her grave yet. And like Tommy said I'm tired of putting on that uniform not knowing if this my last day living voiced Billy. Alright everybody be quiet yelled Tayna, she turns to Tommy I know what we been though today but we all made a promise to protect this planet in it's time of need. You have kids to think about, we mostly all do she turns to Zordon, Duclea and Ninjor when will he be here in about a week's time, Ok that gives use time to prepare for the battle. Tommy after a few minutes nods his head yes, ok here you guys morphers voiced Duclea as she took out 12 with the colors of red, white, pink, blue, yellow, black, green, brown, silver, orange, and sky blue. Your new zords are based on a combination of your ninjetti and shogun zords, while the 5 of you do not have zords yet she said to Zach,Trini,Jason,Tayna and Justin. Myself and Ninjor will help your all become nijetti and get your zords also. Now you 5 follow me she said,and they follow her to another room in the command center. Where did Kimberly go asked Rocky, she ran outside when Tommy said what said about her. I go and get her voiced Billy.

Kimberly and Billy's POV

She can not say she is shocked that happen him cussing her out and calling her all different type of names. She knew she should have not expected for him to be happy and jump for joy. Kimberly called Billy come we need to go back inside of the command center to get our powers back, I don't want them she said crying, they only bring nothing but misery. Kim you need to get past what Tommy said he was justified after all you are the 1 who cheated and broke his heart. I was always knew that you never loved Jason like a wife should her husband and now I was right, you broke up with Tommy and married Jason because you thought Tommy would eventually leave you for somebody else. Tommy loved you more than life itself, I had to watch and hold him for hours while he cried after you sent that letter and the pain he went through was unbearable. I was gonna send him it to his house but I put the youth center by mistake, I did not know until Rocky said something that night. No matter what Zordon and Ninjor and Duclea says Tommy will never take you back and I just don't see a situation where this works out for everyone. They both silently go back inside the command center.


End file.
